1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to games having a tiltable surface controllable by a player to displace a ball about the tiltable surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of prior art games having tiltable surfaces for controlling the displacement of a ball.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,374 (Boothe) and 3,751,038 (O'Keefe), games are disclosed which include a tiltable, gimble-mounted surface the deflection of which is controlled by a player displacing an externally accessible control stick. Each of these games discloses an intermediate, displaceable frame for permitting the gimbling suspension and two dimensional displacement of the tiltable playing surface of the game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,197 (Bryon) a game is disclosed which includes a gimble-mounted, tiltable playing surface controlled by two spaced apart control sticks.
Other games having less freely controllable tilting surfaces are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,428 (McDonald), U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,755 (Benak), U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,650 (Halliburton), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,881 (Golfarb).
Other games having a tiltable playing surface are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,555 (Boyce) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,864 (Peterson).